


Take Me Home (UNFINISHED, TO BE REWRITTEN)

by Auriel



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Completed, Gen, Imported, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Quotev - Freeform, Unfinished, going to be rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriel/pseuds/Auriel
Summary: This takes place near a school called Nanket High School. Allison is usually a quiet girl, not preferring crowds. She is seen occasionally with a larger group than normal, easily opening up. Allison is around her early teens, trying to keep her school life together. Her neighborhood is separated in half. The other is their school's long time rival, Yaketa High school. Her afternoon is flipped one day after getting a strange text from an unknown number. Her icy blue eyes are wary of this situation, her hands fiddling with her oversized hoodie. She has to keep readjusting her glasses, the heat from the sun making them slide down. She doesn't know what she's getting into, and she's scared to find out.I don't own any of the music or things mentioned in here, I only own the characters and the story.





	1. Do Not Trust Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/11/1/chaav7icrj.jpg

        It was a normal day, as always. I got up, got ready for school, and headed out. My twin usually doesn't hear our alarm. I've gotten used to flinching or jumping awake every morning, it's just part of adapting right? I was soon going through my normal routine, nothing too unusual. That was... until lunch. I picked up my phone, seeing I had gotten a text from an unknown number. I resettled myself outside into the grass. There was a sweet smell in the air, most likely some flowers.  


_Unavailable:_ _Hello?_  


_Mink: Who are you?_  


_Unavailable:_   _That is not important._  


_Unavailable: I wanted to warn you... do not trust them._

        I looked down at in in confusion. what did they mean? Who were they talking about? Suddenly a loud ringing came from my earbuds, making me cringe instantly. I yanked them out rubbing my head. The screen flashed black and white. I looked away, turning face down on the grass beside me. Suddenly the warm, sweet smell wasn't as pleasant as before.  
        I stood up, placing my earbuds in after my ears stopped ringing. I plugged them into my mp3 player now, instead of my phone. I started playing any random song that came on. I groaned, rubbing my face. I couldn't figure anything out. _'This is just what I needed...'_

~*~*~*~*~*

        After school I sat outside, contemplating what had just happened. I was texting my friend Angel when the chat suddenly started glitching out. It took me to a random chat full of at least 4 different people. ' _That was some Mystic Messenger stuff right there.'_ I thought with a chuckle. They all were talking about some huge get-together at midnight.  


_Inkan: Hey, um guys?_  


_Diego: Ya?_  


_Senkan:  bro what did you do?_  


_Cal: Their name's Mink...._  


_Inkan: Oops._  


_Diego: Mink, how did you get in here? This is a private number._  


_Mink: Idk. I was just talking with my emo sinnamon roll_

_Senkan: Emo...sinnamon...roll?_  


_Mink: Ye_  


_Cal: I'm going to do some research on you, if you don't mind._  


_Mink: Nah, I can always just tell you._  


_Cal: Really?_  


_Mink: Yea, sure_  


_Cal: Do you normally talk like this?_  


_Mink: Nah, I just text like this._  


_Cal: Where are you from?_  


_Mink: America_  


_Cal: Ok...um... what's your gender?_  


_Mink: I'm a female, and I prefer female pronouns._  


_Cal: Thank you!_  


_Mink: So about that meetup..._  


_Diego: Do you want to go?_  


_Inkan: We barely know each other!_  


_Mink: Well if y'all are safe, why not._  


_Cal: It's going to be at the forest, behind the church near Yaketa Private schools._  


_Mink: Bruh... isn't that the rival school of Nanket public school?_  


_Senkan: Yep._  


_Mink: Got it. Hey, I'm getting off my bus, ttyl._  


_Everyone: Bye Mink!_  
  
        Looking back through the texts I debated on whether I should text them or not. Suddenly I got another text from the Unavailable number.  


_Unavailable: Don't worry, you're safe_  


_Mink: As in?_  


_Unavailable: As in, I'm watching you, you won't get hurt._  


_Mink: Are you like, some guardian or somethin'_

        I chuckled at the way they texted, we could be friends... If they weren't stalking me, that is.  


_Unavailable: Hahaha, no... Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to work._

        The last reply sent my nerves on edge. That means that it's a proffesional watching me. I shut the door behind me as I walked inside.  
I was sitting on my couch, eating a small bowl of soup. I had started to feel nauseous. I got back into the chat room, noticing that Inkan had sent me a link. I clicked on it, as it took me to a website. The website was a private one, where you could download a certain software. There was a small note near the bottom that said:  
_Dear whoever gets this link,_  
        The software you're about to download contains a messenger app made by the username Senkan. Don't worry, it doesn't have any viruses. Hope to see you in the app soon!  
        I hesitated, my brain screaming that it was dangerous. I sighed in defeat, downloading it anyway. I opened it up and I was greeted with a black screen and a cat chasing a ball around as it loaded up. It did this for a while until the screen flashed into a fancy little display area. I clicked on the chat room to see what the layout looked like. I opened up the current one, only Diego was in it.  
  
_Diego: Oh, hey Mink!_  
  
Mink: yo  
  
Diego: so, I want a general Idea, but do you live in ***?  
  
Mink: Ye, that's probably why I was able to access the number without any wifi problems.  
  
Diego: Thought so... any way, why don't we get to know each other?  
  
Mink: what do ya wanna know?  
  
Diego: idk hobbies, bands, clothing style, anything.  
  
Mink: Well, I like to draw, listen to music, and read, does that count?  
  
Diego: Yep!  
  
Mink: Btw I listen to a large variety, I'll show you when we meet.  
  
Mink: Listen tho, I gotta go. I ain't feeling too well.  
  
Diego: I understand! get well soon!

 _Mink: Yea, thanks!_  
  
        I logged off of the chat and stood up.  _'I think I have some medicine for a headache, don't I?'_  I stood up, my knees shaking a bit, and walked to the kitchen. as I entered my cat, Niet, came running up to me. He started to purr loudly and rub my legs. I bent down to pet him for a bit, a soft smile on my face. after he left, I reached up to the cabinet and pulled out some aspirin. I quickly took the medicine and walked upstairs. I entered my room, wondering what I should wear to the meeting tonight. I started digging through the piles of clothes I had and sighed.  _Screw it, I'm just wearing the usual,_  I think, grabbing a clean pair of jeans, my leather boots, and my black beanie. I walk downstairs, grabbing my oversized jacket with fur. I zip it up and change out of the school uniform. I sigh, laying my head down on the pillow. I decide to just get on my phone until it's time to go, at least then I'll have something to do. ' _Where was it again? Oh yea, it was behind the church near the school.'_


	4. Important news

Hey guys, sorry to leave this technically unfinished, but I really don't like how this is turning out. It feels too rushed and like a normal fanfic or something, not an in-depth original story. Not to say that it's bad, just that I want to rewrite it, so it's going to be ending here. I had the other two chapters as drafts but won't be publishing them. Till then, take care!


End file.
